


I Will Always Love You

by Sevensmommy



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a series for Callen/Brandy who you will meet in Find Me. it's also a way for me to feel Brandy out myself





	1. Revenge (Writer's Choice)

Revenge that is what Callen wants more than anything right. He wants it so much he can taste it in his mouth. He looks at Brandy and sees how scared she is of people but not of him or Sam. He wonders why she isn’t scared of him cause he would be if he was in her shoes. He knows she tells him it’s cause she knew he wouldn’t stop looking for her. He tells her but he did and she always tells him no you didn’t not really. She is right in that cause he was always looking for her even when the case was closed and no one else was. So even though he wants revenge he just has to look at her and know the best revenge he could get to have a happy life with the love of his life and that is exactly what he will do.


	2. Awkward

Kensi and Deeks felt awkward around Brandy and it showed to everyone. 

 

“Guys you don’t have to be awkward around Brand. You just need to be aware of her feels right now.” Sam told them one day when he saw them.

 

“How can we not Sam. She isn’t letting us near her for it not to be awkward?” Kensi asked.

 

Sam just looks at her and then shakes his head at her cause she just wasn’t get it and walks away from them.


	3. True Love Never Dies (writer’s choice)

They say if your true love dies you would know cause it would feel like a part of you did. That is why when everyone was tell Callen for a year that Brandy was dead he wouldn’t believe them cause he didn’t feel it. His heart wasn’t broken and everything in him shouted she is alive. Now when he looks back on this last year he knows he will never doubt it again.


End file.
